


clueless

by sleepees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepees/pseuds/sleepees
Summary: baby theonsa clueless (1995) au





	clueless

"Did I really ruin father's lawsuit?" Sansa's perched at the top of the stairs of her family home, knees curled up.

"No," Theon stands at the bottom of the stairs looking up at her, noticing how quickly she'd wiped her eyes when she saw him. "Of course not."

"Well, did I set him back? There's so much work to be done and he can't afford to lose that client."

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it," Sansa raises her eyebrows just the slightest as Theon says it, and he scrambles to convince her. "Your father won't lose any time, Sansa. I promise."

He sheepishly walks up the stairs towards her, settling down on the top step next to her. Truthfully, she might have set them back a little bit, but it really wasn't like she'd _ruined_ anything. They were minor errors, really, and just with paperwork. Ned's case would be fine and Theon knew it. What he's really bothered about is what Smalljon Umber had snapped at the two of them before storming off.

Sure, Theon been more focused on Sansa then on paperwork. Sure, they'd been elbowing each other back and forth. And sure, he'd gotten a... bit distracted when she'd let her hair down and ran her fingers through it like that, but it wasn't like they'd been... _doing_ anything. 

"Can you believe the balls on Umber? I mean, making you worry like that. _He's_ the one that screwed up, and then he goes and blames us," Theon's trying to gauge Sansa's reaction as he speaks. "And the nerve of him saying we were... you know..."

"Yeah..." Sansa peers at him like she's nervous about what she's about to say. As if she's the one who has anything to be nervous about. "You've been very dedicated to... this case, Theon."

"Um, yeah. It's been a good learning experience... at least for me. I wanna be a lawyer, but you... you don't need to be doing this," Theon scrambles for his next words. "You should go out and have fun, Sansa. You don't need to be doing boring paperwork with your father's aides. Go... _shop_ for something."

"You think that's all I do? I'm just a ditz with a credit card?" Sansa sounds geniunely hurt.

Theon's so _stupid_.

"No! No - uh - that's not what I meant at all," Theon leans toward her as he tries to backtrack. It's just, uh, well... you're young... and beautiful, and..."

"And?"

"And... and..." all he wants to say is, you should doing something, anything that makes you smile, anything but this boring paperwork. Her little _and?_ catches up with him then, and his focus snaps to how she's just the slightest bit closer to him then before. "Well, what?"

"You... think I'm beautiful?"

"Ehh.. well.. you know. You know you're gorgeous, all right. And popular. And. Um. Well. You know. That's... not... why I come here..." Theon swallows hard. "This... this is a good learning experience for me."

Theon's can practically hear his heart hammering in his chest as tries desperately to explain himself. Of course, _of course_ Sansa's beautiful. Of course he thinks that. But he's just some punk kid her father took under his wing. She probably thinks of him the same way she thinks about her other brothers, and even if she doesn't... well, she's way too far out of his league.

"You already said that."

"Well I... I wanna help out Ned. I owe him... I owe your family a lot. Ned's... the only one who cares about me."

Theon throws up a last minute defense in a weak attempt to shield his insecurities about his own family and his own place in _her_ family, _knowing_ that it's not true, but feeling it anyway.

"That's not true, Theon," Sansa leans in just the slightest as she says it, brushing her hair behind one ear. He wants to mirror the action, feel her hair, make her inhale, brush his fingers against her ear.

"He's not?"

He all but holds his breath waiting for her response. Theon _knows_ he's baiting her, but he wants her so badly to say she cares about him. More then a friend. More then a brother.

"No."

She looks down as she says it, and he thinks she bites her lip.

"Are you saying... _you_ care about me?"

"Theon..." she tries to push him playfully with one hand as she says it, and Theon's pretty sure he's got his answer.

He catches her hand and draws her towards him as he leans in, placing his hands on either side of her face as he does, and kisses her. It's not a long kiss, but it's a good one. He hopes it says everything he wants it to, that he thinks she's beautiful, that he wants to kiss her again, that he's maybe a little bit in love with her.

Theon keeps one hand near the base of her neck as he lets her go, and the way she looks at him, smile slowly spreading on her face, nearly sends him. He leans back in quickly, and Theon's kissing her at the top of the stairs of her family home.

Really kissing her, in a way that Ned would probably kill him for if he were to see it.

It would be worth it.


End file.
